


Losing Faith, Gaining hope

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Demon!Dean, Demons and Angels, Dream Sex, Fluff, M/M, Priest!Castiel, Prophecy, Rough Sex, dub-con, loads of fluff, soulbond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''When The Righteous Man baring the Mark of the Fallen,<br/>Lies with the spawn of The Fallen,<br/>Hell shall be upon Earth''</p><p> </p><p>Castiel Novak becomes the priest of a small church after his father passes away. At his first mass he meets a mysterious, dangerous stranger, who makes the young Father question everything he has fought in the past. He can't get the green-eyed man out of his head....and dreams</p><p>(I suck at summaries but basically Demon!Dean/Priest Cas with plot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Faith, Gaining hope

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if your reading this! This is my first published fic so go easy on me! I want to know if i should continue or what? Please Kudos/Comment! I love you all you beautiful people!  
> Oh yeah, shout out to my sister for listening to my ramblings about this!

_''When The Righteous Man baring the Mark of the Fallen,_

_Lies with the spawn of The Fallen,_

_Hell shall be upon Earth''_

 

* * *

 

It was a simple church; front alter, shiny pews and a confession room in the back. Stain glass windows adorned the walls showing The Life of Christ. Father Novak lived underground. A yellow kitchenette, a small bedroom,a bathroom, and large storage closet. He didn't have to live in the Church, but he simply did not have the money to buy a house. Life as a twenty-four year priest doesn't bring in much income.

He inherited St. Patrick's Church from his father Zachariah Novak. Zachariah became a priest after his wife Rachael died. Recently, Castiel's father joined his mother in St.Patrick's Cemetery. Castiel moved to Lawrence from Rome where he studied. It was expected of him to take the position of Head Priest as his father was.

That day would be his first Sunday mass as a priest, quite a big day for the young man. He glanced at the blurry square mirror on his door. He straightened his clerical collar for what seemed like _the thousandth time_  . His nimble fingers lingered on his odd shaped birthmark on the nape of his neck. He hated the thing. It always seemed so  _evil._ It had an uneasy look to it. 

He plastered a smile onto his face, Anna always said he looked scary when he frowned, which he did often. It was not like he hated everything, he just only smiled when something genuinely pleased him-or when he faked it-like now. 

The black mop of unruly hair decided to be just that, unruly.

" Lord, grant me the strength and patience to endure this day, through Jesus's name, amen." he prayed quietly.

He hopped up the stairs with a drawn out sigh. 

The air in the church was warm in contrast to the damp,cold basement. The sun gleamed through the colorful windows, leaving a heavenly glow on the empty pews. Castiel opened the doors and began greeting the congregation. He internally cringed each time someone was "sorry for his loss". He loved his father, but the weren't that close. Not like him and his mother were. He was always a 'momma's boys' growing up, and her death sucked the life out of him.

The father was pulled out of his dangerous thoughts. That say was a good, a happy day. He was pleased to see a variety of ages actually _at_   mass. Maybe news of the 'new priest' traveled fast. That last of the people ran in and sat down. Quiet murmurs ceased as Father Novak stood in front of the crowd.

"Good morning everyone. I am Father Castiel Novak, the new priest at this lovely church. Before i start the sermon, I would like all of you to know that whatever you need to talk, the doors are always opened to you." He followed his introduction with Our Father and a silent personal prayer. Everyone's heads were bowed and there eyes shut.

The doors at the front creaked open and closed with a thud. Castiel glanced up to see a tall, muscular man with blonde hair. His jade eyes latched onto blue ones. The man mouthed "Sorry" and plopped down at the back.

During the rest of the sermon, Castiel's eyes kept lingering to the mysterious green-eyed man. He was truly a living proof of God'd talent of creation. The people began to get inline to receive the Holy Eucharist. The Father frowned sternly at the young women who bat their eyelashes at him. As the line grew shorter, he came face to face with green eyes and cupid's bow lips. The man smirked,

"Heya Padre." he whispered. Castiel could only nod as he brought the wafer to the pink plush lips. They opened expectantly. The father"s eyes never left the man before him's. As the wafer entered his mouth, his lips enclosed around Castiel's finger. He could feel a wet tongue swipe the pad of his forefinger. Castiel quickly drew the digit back with a gasp. Father Novak's cheeks were ablaze . He blushed furiously and couldn't look up. The man gave a wink, amusement and something wild and raw in his look. The shell-shocked priest stared as the man pranced down the aisle, casually as if _that_ did just happen. Nobody around seemed to notcice. Small mercy's. 

The Father was frozen for second before he remembered were he was. His mind was blank.  _What the hell just happened?_ He had to force his eyes on anyone else but the enthralling- _inappropriate_ man. The sound of him clearing his throat echoed throughout the holy walls.

Father Novak finished the sermon with absent prayers. He couldn't focus on the Lord right now. Not when his mind was wrestling emotions and sensations, confusion,fear,arousal. He'd thought he had this taken care of....he's not some wayward teenage boy anymore. He needs to control his sinful thoughts.

He stood at the door again, reminding the flock that the doors were always open. Castiel sighed as the last person left. All he wanted to do was burn out the candles and rest. But Castiel Novak's life was never that simple.

He dragged himself to the alter to diffuse that fragrant wax. He could feel eyes burning on his back. The air shifted. A sense of dread filled Castiel's mind. Shivers trickled up and down his spine. The only noise to be heard was his swallowing and the soft thud of his heartbeat.

"Do you believe in God, Father?" the sudden gruff voice spoke. _Please don't be him,please don't be HIM!_

Of course it was him. Castiel slowly turned to face the voice. The sunlight splashed the man's skin, enhancing the galaxies of freckles on his cheeks. his playful smile matched his eyes.

"Of course I do, I am a priest after all." Castiel answered with a slight shrug. The man chuckled, a low rumbling sound that made Castiel's face blush.

"Yeah, about that," Freckles, in a blink of an eye,was inches away from the father's face. He could feel the man's ghostly breath on his mouth and neck. It sent waves of goosebumps down his creamy skin. Castiel gnawed his lip until he tasted metal. He tore his gaze away from the beautiful man before him. As a priest, he was obviously celibate, but that didn't mean he didn't have desire. He did, but he was meant to control it. But of course sometimes his eyes would linger, but on the wrong gender. The sinful gender. It was wrong, _sick,_ to lust after another man. So he did what his close friend told him to do. Suppressed it. This green-eyed temptation was some kind of siren. He wanted this man gone. Castiel had come too far in his rehabilitation to loose it over one man. 

"You, Padre, are way too sexy to be a priest." The man whispered into his ear. " A fine ass like that, mmmm, the things you do to me." Green eyes traveled down his body, soaking in the lithe toned and slim waist. 

"Um..uh..Sir? I-i th-think you should go." Castiel choked out. The guy grinned, obviously amused by the father's discomfort.

"Aww, don't be like that, we were just getting to know eachother." he drawled leaning into Castiel's personal space. His heart began to quicken its beats. his eyes widened into endless sapphires, full of fear. He felt the man's nose on his neck as he inhaled deep taking in Castiel's scent. He smelled of mirr, wine , and Irish Spring Soap.

"Delicious..."he groaned pushing the father against the alter. His mind was raging at him. ** _CASTIEL YOU DUMBASS! FIGHT THIS_ _GUY!_**

But everytime he would try to move his arms, they wouldn't move, as if they had anvils keeping them down.

"P-please, who are you, what-t do y-you want?" Castiel stammered. The blonde's hand wandered down the brunette's back, hands resting above the swell of his ass.

"I think you know what I want, Padre." His right hand grabbed Castiel's hip, drawing him flush against the man's hardened groin.

"Dean, by the way. I think you should know who's name you'll be screaming." The father's knee began to buckle under the weight of his words. his mind became clouded, all it could think of was green. That was his last thought as he tumbled to the plush red carpet of the church floor.

* * *

 

Castiel felt groggy when he opened his eyes. The smell of coffee filled his senses. He forced open his heavy eyelids. the sound of content humming came from the kitchen. _What the hell?_ He glanced around to see that he was in his room. His mind was flooded of snippets of memories. The smell of leather, a deep gruff voice, and mossy green eyes. A name too- Dean. Castiel moaned as he sat up. _How did i get here?_

 _"_ Oh Goodie! You're up!" A familiar chirpy voice sang. Golden eyes dancing with mischief stared at him.

"Gabriel?" He asked. Gabe handed him a cup of steaming black coffee. He took a long needed sip, relishing in the flavors. The tension in his back and neck immediately relaxed.

"The one and only, baby bro!" he said sitting down on the bed

"What happened? Where's D-dean?" he fumbled over the name, saying it out loud made it real.

"Ooooo? Who's Dean? Is he hot? You whore." Gabriel joked,

"Gabe. Its nothing, nevermind. When did you get here?" he asked harsher than he meant.

"What?! Do you not like me!?you wound me Cassie!" he mock gasped. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"I got here at like 2pm, couple hours after your first mass. I came in and you were out cold in your bed. Was mass that boring?" he laughed. Castiel's head was swimming. That was two hours he was left alone with Dean. his chest began to tighten and his breathing sped up. In,out,in,out,in,out. Oh Lord, Dean could have anything.

The father looked down to see he was still wearing all his clothes, which was good right? He didn't feel any pain, except his ever growing headache.

"Pills." Castiel pointed to his dresser.

"Ok, Mr.Grumps. I've gotta head out soon, another case." Gabriel said handing Castiel the medicine. He internally groaned.He hated when his brother hunted. Yeah, he saved people but more than once Castiel has had to practically rebuild his brother. 

Gabe began hunting after their cousin Anna was possessed by a demon. She lived, but now lives in a mental hospital.

"Did you set up the Devil's traps like i told you?" Gabriel asked suddenly serious.

"No, not yet. I'll do it tomorrow. I need to get the paint." he said bored, because seriously, demons couldn't step on hallowed ground, and a church is pretty hallowed. But, it put his brother at peace, so he'd do it.

"hurry. I don't want anything to happen to my baby brother." Gabriel laughed but it didn't reach his eyes. The air was heavy, they both knew what that meant. They only had each other now. They pretty much only had each other since their mother died.

"I'm going to make food, you get your lazy holy ass outta bed." Castiel laughed and threw a pillow at his brother. His brother being there took his mind of Dean.

Castiel lifted himself off the warm bed and into the kitchen. Gabe was setting up grilled cheese. He moaned as the gooey cheese filled his mouth.

"Wow, Gabe. These are amazing. I think I should keep you." Castiel joked, The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Flattered,really." They both sat eating in companionable silence, just enjoying there time together. 

There was a shrill ring of a telephone that interrupted there peace.

"Jesus Christ!" Gabe cried, hand dramatically placed on his heart.

"Gabe! Thou shall not take the Lord's name in vain! In the Church no less?" Castiel chastised. The older brother grinned.

"Cassie, its the basement. Different rules." he snickered. the dark haired man sighed. The phone continued to scream for attention. Castiel swiftly ran to it. he shushed Gabriel who was loudly complaining about "cassie's lack of anything sweet"

"Hello." he deadpanned, wondering who could be calling. Probably an aunt, wanting to congratulate him. 

He was wrong...very wrong.

_"Castiel, the angels are talking about you."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR KUDOS COMMENTS AND BOOKMARKS I LOVE YOU.  
> CHP 2 WILL BE UP SOON


End file.
